Saint Valentin
by Veratimmie
Summary: Lundi 14 février 1977, chez les maraudeurs en sixième année à Poudlard. SB/RL.


_Hello! _

_Voilà juste un petit one-shot sans prétention pour la Saint Valentin. Juste pour un moment de douceur...  
_

* * *

En écrivant la date en haut du parchemin, jeudi 10 février 1977, pour le contrôle d'arithmancie, Remus Lupin, élève en sixième année à Poudlard, eut une grimace. Il réalisa qu'on était à quatre jours seulement de la Saint Valentin. Il ajouta un soupir à la grimace et s'attacha à recopier l'énoncé du problème. Mais l'amertume s'était emparée de lui et ne le lâcha pas.

Elle lui tint compagnie tout au long de la journée. En vérité, Remus Lupin détestait la Saint Valentin. Il la détestait vraiment.

Il détestait cette espèce de fièvre qui s'emparait des élèves, filles et garçons d'ailleurs. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ce n'étaient que conspirations, chuchotements, rires étouffés, regards appuyés… Et ça avait le don de l'énerver.

Et cette année ne faisait pas exception et n'épargnait pas non plus les maraudeurs. James Potter réfléchissait depuis maintenant presque une semaine pour savoir comment déclarer sa flamme à Lily Evans, bien que, à l'idée de Remus, se soit inutile, tout Poudlard devant connaître les sentiments de James, Sirius Black se frottait les mains en essayant d'imaginer quel nombre record de lettres il recevrait cette année, et quant à Peter Petitgrow, pour la première fois de sa vie il envisageait écrire une lettre à une élève de Poufsouffle.

Bref, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient très agités. Seul Remus semblait garder son calme. Semblait seulement car toute cette agitation le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne montrait rien de son agacement.

Remus s'abstint de sortir le samedi suivant avec ses camarades. Une sortie à Préaulard était prévue, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu d'élèves pris d'une fièvre acheteuse folle et courant de boutiques en boutiques, achetant qui du chocolat enrubanné de rose avec des cœurs, qui des plumes romantiques garnies de véritables plumes d'oiseaux exotiques, qui des bijoux aux initiales entrelacées… Non, Remus avait envie de calme et prétexta donc un mal de ventre pour échapper à la sortie.

Le week-end se passa donc, tranquille pour Remus et plus agité pour les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Le lundi tant attendu était arrivé. Remus Lupin n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir plus de quelques secondes pour s'en apercevoir. Les maraudeurs étaient aussi énervés que les autres, et la chambre résonna plus tôt que d'habitude des voix graves des adolescents presque adultes.

- J'espère que ça va lui plaire… demandait pour l'énième fois James à Sirius.

- Mais oui, c'est tout ce qu'une fille peut attendre d'un jour comme aujourd'hui répondait l'intéressé, à travers la porte de la salle de bain..

- Et après ça, je pense qu'elle acceptera de sortir au moins une fois avec moi… Et ce sera gagné…

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James était vraiment sûr que si Lily passait ne serait-ce qu'un moment avec lui, elle craquerait définitivement…

- Moi, j'ai juste écrit un mot avec la boîte de chocolat. Vous croyez que ça ira ? demandait Peter, inquiet.

- Bien sûr… Toutes les filles aiment le chocolat, le rassurait James. Sirius, tu vas nous laisser la salle de bains ?

- C'est vrai que c'est un jour exceptionnel pour toi… Le seul jour tu prends le temps de te coiffer ! dit Sirius avec ironie tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de longues minutes au goût de Remus, les maraudeurs étaient enfin attablés pour le petit déjeuner. Un jour comme celui-ci, tous les élèves étaient attablés et aucun ne manquait le petit déjeuner. Pas tant pour les bols de chocolats, le porridge ou les pancakes, mais surtout pour l'arrivée du courrier. Et effectivement, tout à coup, une nuée d'oiseaux pénétra dans la pièce pour déposer lettres et petits paquets de toutes sortes devant les élèves. Il y eut un brouhaha incommensurable dans la salle pendant que ceux-ci ouvraient leurs courriers.

A la table des maraudeurs, il n'y eut guère d'étonnement pour James et Sirius. Ce dernier avait reçu cinq lettres et deux petits paquets, l'un contenant des chocolats en forme de cœurs et l'autre un cadre en forme de cœur avec dedans le portrait d'une (très) jeune élève de Poudlard. James avait reçu trois lettres, mais aucune de Lily Evans à son plus grand désespoir. Peter eut la surprise de recevoir un petit mot de l'élève de Poufsouffle à laquelle il avait envoyé une boîte de chocolat. Il jubilait vraiment. Quant à Remus, il avait reçu une lettre bien sûr, mais assez curieusement, il avait aussi reçu une rose rouge. Une simple rose rouge qui n'était accompagnée de rien. Pas de mot, pas de paquet, pas de signature. Rien du tout.

Remus la regarda, légèrement décontenancé mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de terminer son petit déjeuner. Maintenant, aux bavardages excités des élèves s'étaient joints des pleurs de déception étouffés.  
C'était exactement ce que détestait Remus. Tous ces espoirs déçus, tous ces rêves anéantis. Non, la Saint Valentin n'était pas forcément une fête gaie. Il y avait trop de cœurs brisés. Il se dépêcha de terminer son repas avant de rejoindre les cours, laissant ses trois amis commenter leurs courriers respectifs.

Après le dernier cours de l'après-midi, et bien qu'il restât aux élèves trois bonnes heures avant le repas du soir, Remus monta dans la chambre des maraudeurs. Il avait besoin de calme et les émotions de la Saint Valentin n'avaient pas quitté les élèves. Il posa ses affaires sur la commode près de son lit, à côté de la rose. Il la prit du bout des doigts et machinalement, la porta à son nez. Elle avait un doux parfum, léger mais Remus pouvait le respirer. C'était drôle de recevoir une fleur sans savoir de qui elle venait. Toujours du bout des doigts, il la caressa. Elle était douce, veloutée. Les pétales étaient ourlés irrégulièrement. Elle était très belle de simplicité.

- C'est une très jolie rose, dit une voix derrière lui.

Remus tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait pensé se retrouver seul. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Sirius.

- Oui, très jolie… répondit-il.

- C'est un drôle de cadeau pour un garçon, non ?

- Drôle ? Non, c'est .. inattendu, avoua Remus.

- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir…

Les yeux et la bouche de Remus s'ouvrirent de surprise. Plus tard, il aurait l'occasion de remercier Merlin pour avoir eu le dos tourné à cet instant.

- Je voulais quelque chose qui te ressemble, de naturel et un peu sauvage…

Remus se retourna. Sirius avait le dos appuyé à un des montants du baldaquin de son lit, presque en face de celui de Remus. Il avait les mains dans le dos. Au moment où Remus se tourna, il eut un geste de la tête qui fit glisser une mèche de ses cheveux sur ses yeux, dissimulant imperceptiblement son visage.

- … et quelque chose qui te dise ce que je ne pouvais te dire…

Remus se pencha sur la rose. Puis il releva la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que c'était moi qui te l'avais envoyée…

Remus acquiesça d'un mouvement.

- Je n'attends rien de toi, tu sais, j'avais seulement besoin de te le dire. Que tu saches que …

La voix de Sirius était très calme, inhabituellement posée.

Remus fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de son ami.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas… En fait…

Remus marqua un silence, mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre :

- En fait, je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'envoyer quelque chose…

Sirius dégagea la mèche de cheveux d'un mouvement d'épaule. Son regard gris-bleu avait viré complètement bleu. Dans le même temps, les deux garçons s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se tinrent ainsi, face à face, à la fois timides et gauches…

Remus frôla la main de Sirius avec la rose qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Merci… murmura-t-il.

Sirius sourit. Il s'avança un peu plus pour pouvoir déposer un rapide et craintif baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. Celui-ci se rapprocha à son tour de Sirius et répondit au chaste baiser par un autre, plus amoureux.

* * *

_Voilà, j'avais bien dit sans prétention._

_Juste pour se dire je t'aime... Mais après tout, c'est aujourd'hui la Saint Valentin, non ?_


End file.
